


My everything-Hyung

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Monsta x wanted to know who is Changkyun’s favorite Hyung, his answer may not be what they were expecting.





	My everything-Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy♥

“So Changkyun, honestly talking, who is your favorite hyung?’”

If Kihyun’s totally sincere, he doesn’t know how they got into this conversation in first place, initially they were celebrating their company finally gave him a whole week off before world tour preparations and less than an hour later they were drunk in their living room playing truth or dare.

It started normally, one second they were asking about their first kiss or embarrassing stories about their ‘dark pasts’ and the next one they were cornering their youngest member to reply a question totally useless, if his opinion is asked of course.

“My favorite hyung?”

Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon smirk at the hesitant tone in Changkyun’s voice, seeing how nervous he became all of sudden, Hoseok and Hyunwoo really don’t care about his answer but the teasing it’s too good to ignore, and Kihyun? He’s torn between being half nervous and half excited, may he be chosen by the youngest? “Changkyun’s favorite Hyung” just the thought makes his heart jumps a little bit, and while that title isn’t exactly what Kihyun wants, it’s enough to satisfy his craving heart. 

“But I don’t have a favorite hyung?”

The rest of the members start complaining childishly, saying how a bad liar Changkyun is and he should pick one of them or they’re giving him the silent treatment for at least a month. Kihyun feels a little bit of pity for their lead rapper, who is looking at his five hyungs around him with a little pout and sad puppy eyes, begging them for mercy, but his pleads are ignored as the other five guys pressure him to answer faster.

“But it’s the truth, I don’t have one, every one of you is my ‘favorite hyung’ in your own way.”

Everyone stare at each other in confusion, and an awkward silence falls in the living room until Minhyuk breaks it with the question everyone has in their minds “What do you mean?”

“Umh, I mean, Hyunwoo is my dad-like Hyung, Hoseok is my always-count-with-me Hyung, Minhyuk is my sunshine-supportive hyung, Hyungwon is my partner-in-crime Hyung and Jooheon is my brother-of-other-mother Hyung, so yeah, that’s what I mean.”

A fond smile break into the two oldest members, patting Changkyun’s head as if he’s their puppy, while the other three start cooing annoyingly loud “aww” and “oww” and “You’re so cheesy”, throwing themselves over the poor, thin, considerably tinier youngest member, but Changkyun doesn’t complain, instead he’s laughing loudly accepting their annoying Hyungs’ love.

“What about Kihyun?”

Kihyun’s not sure who’s the one asking that question, but immediately he attracts the whole attention to the pissed member sitting alone on the couch. Kihyun tries to hide his bad humor with a raised eyebrow and little smirk, after being let out for their maknae a little painful pang settles in his heart, but Kihyun after so many years pinning after the youngest man, he already has a doctorate in hiding his true feelings.

Changkyun stares at Kihyun with a blank face, then he blinks confused as if he didn’t remember Kihyun was even part of the group, and it hurts like a bitch.

“Ah--- oh--- Kihyun is my---” The rapper begins, as if he’s trying to find the correct words to describe his relationship with Kihyun, but at the end he only says “ _Hyung_?”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk falls on the floor laughing when Kihyun throws him the cushion he has been crushing deadly for the past few minutes. As if understanding what he said, Changkyun untangles himself from the others’ grip and walks to sit next to the main vocalist, worry obvious on his face but Kihyun doesn’t care.

“Hyuuung, It’s not like that I swear, don’t get the wrong idea!!” The youngest says with a pliant voice, begging Kihyun as he tries to hug him to console the offended man, but Kihyun pushes him away, deciding to sit on the very other side of the couch, far away of the youngest.

“Pff, look if I care what an ungrateful little shit like you have to say about me.” His voice is full of venom and pettiness, but the other’s are too drunk to pay any attention to him, including Changkyun. They laugh at –what they think is- fake annoyance and keep playing their dumb game.

Two rounds more and they decide to watch a movie, a romantic comedy or something like that, Kihyun really isn’t paying a lot of attention of his surrenders. Meanwhile Hyungwon and Minhyuk use Hoseok’s body as their personal teddy bear, Jooheon and Changkyun are snuggling right next to him, Hyunwoo is happily alone in the single couch and Kihyun, well Kihyun wants to get out of there.

His heart aches every time he remembers the words the younger said, ‘He’s a hyung’ just a hyung, someone older who happened debuted with him in the same group, no one important to him, just a no one in his life.

At some point his stomach starts to warn him a possible accident if he doesn’t get the fuck out of it, and he suspects it has nothing to do with the last two beers he drank in the last ten minutes.

Thirty minutes, that’s the exact amount of time Kihyun waits to get up of the couch without perturbing any of the members and excuses himself with whatever pretest his drunk mind makes in the moment. No one questions his sudden need of space or care enough to ask any question, so without any further delay, he exits the living room and enters in his room before a painful sobs gets out of his mouth.

Oh boy, one of the wonders of his unrequited love!

Kihyun’s 25 years old, but that doesn’t mean he’s mature or acts precisely like an adult. No, he’s a child at heart and can easily allow his emotions take over his rationality and that’s the case when instead of talking about his feelings, he starts avoiding Changkyun as the plague.

Despite of having a week off, he’s not banned out of the company, so in the place of resting as the rest of his group members, he decides to practice his vocals and dance more, so that means less time in the dorm. Each time Changkyun would enter in the same room, Kihyun would make any excuse to get out of there. During breakfast or dinner he would eat in his room if there’s no way he could left without exposing himself too much. He’s already running out of excuses but thank goodness Changkyun isn’t the type of boy who pays a lot of attention to the rest. Or at least to Kihyun. It felt like shooting a bullet to Kihyun’s heart but at least after 4 days in this routine, he hasn’t been confronted by the maknae. Thankfully.

So this is where he is right now, in the dance studio trying his best to complete the whole alligator choreography for 10th time that day. It’s late, he’s tired, he’s hungry and his headphones started to feel heavy in his ears, so after finished the choreography perfectly, his body moves itself to slide down the mirror and closes his eyes trying to calm his erratic breath.

Two whole songs passed until Kihyun decides finally it’s time to open his eyes, get up and practice ‘shoot out’ choreography at least two times before heading to the dorm, or that was the plan until he locks gaze with the reason of his avoidance right in front of him. If he’s totally honest he didn’t notice when the younger entered in the dance studio and walked to his direction, but he can blame easily his headphones and the loud music coming from them. His brown eyes widened comically as he gets up and Changkyun follows him to stand right in front of him. Kihyun starts to move, muttering a ‘Oh Hi Changkyun, what are you doing here? You need to practice too? Oh well, pee, pee, I need to pee ha’.

Noticing the elder man was trying to escape again, Changkyun moves faster, and taking both of his shoulders he pushes Kihyun harshly against the mirror.

“Ouch.” Kihyun complains as his back starts to ache with the sudden movement. He feels Changkyun’s hands leaving his shoulders to rest at each side of his head, caging him against the mirror.

“What the fuck Changkyun? I’m your Hyung, you can’t do that!”

“Oh, yeah Sorry for that Hyung.”

“Well, I don’t forgive you, move away I have stuff to do.”

“No.” The younger says stubbornly as he approaches the elder closer with dangerous tired eyes. If Kihyun’s totally honest he feels like a little prey around his predator’s hands.

“No… No? What do you mean with ‘no’? Let me go!”

“I mean no, I’m not moving and no, I’m not letting you go until you explain me what I did wrong to make you avoid me.”

A little panic sets in Kihyun’s heart as the words leave Changkyun’s mouth. He doesn’t sound mad or anything, just sad; as if he’s hating himself for doing something to make Kihyun hate him. But no, Kihyun isn’t that important for the youngest boy ‘Stop being delusional, idiot’ his mind screamed, ‘Have a little hope’ his heart whispered back.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Kihyun I’ve known you for four whole years, I know when you’re lying.”

“I’m not---”

One of Changkyun’s hands leaves the mirror to cup his cheek, his normally stoic face switch to something sadder, pleading, and that makes Kihyun feels like the biggest garbage in the world “Just tell me what I did, so I can do something about it. C’mon, you’re my hyung, whatever it is I know we can talk it through.”

Hyung, Hyung, Hyung, Kihyun’s really hating that word so much.

Kihyun pushes Changkyun’s hand out of him, maybe not as harshly as he wanted but the result was the same. Changkyun’s back to caging him against the mirror but this time with a surprised face.

“A Hyung, that’s all I am for you.”

Changkyun blinks confused after Kihyun whispered those words, as if he doesn’t understand what the elder means and that kind of pisses him more “Well, yeah, you’re my Hyung, but I don’t get what you mean with ‘that’s all’.”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything, deciding better to stare at the other side then he looks back when the younger lets out a chuckle “Oh oh, wait, I remember now, are you talking about that conversation we had half-drunk back then in the living room?”

Changkyun takes his silence as affirmation and starts chuckling again “Kihyun, you can’t be serious! I thought I broke one of your precious utensils or offended you in any way!”

“Oh well, excuse me for having feelings.” For you.

“No Hyung this is not having feelings, this is being totally and completely stupid! I told you, I beg you to don’t get it wrong and you got it all wrong! You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No?”

“No. I mean, you know you’re the person, the idol, the member I look up the most, I admire you a lot, AND YOU KNOW THAT BECAUSE I’VE TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF TIMES! For me you’re not ‘just a hyung’ you are my little-ray-of-sunshine-in-the-mornings Hyung, my confident-hung, my always-there-for-me-hyung, my look-at-me-when-you-need-anything Hyung, my always-count-on-me hyung, my god-you-are-so-beautiful-Hyung, my I-want-to-kiss-you-senseless Hyung…”

Kihyun looks speechless at the lead rapper, not understanding totally his words.

“C’mon Hyung don’t look at me like that, you know I like you as I know you like me, we’ve have this huge crush for each other for years, I didn’t try to confess because I know if I take the first step you would’ve gay-panic and avoid me for days or weeks or months… to think you’re doing all that just because of something I said half drunk? I really want to laugh but sincerely I just want to cry right now.”

“You--- like--- me?”

“Now you’re being an ass.”

“No no, you like me? For real?”

“Yeah Kihyun I like you, and you don’t even know how much it hurt me when you avoid me, please don’t do that, if you don’t like something or you don’t understand something, or simply I was being an idiot, tell me, I would do anything for you.”

Kihyun wants to cry but this time is happiness tears. He moves his hands to wrap them around Changkyun and hides his face in the younger’s shoulder. The younger hugs him back, caressing his back and kissing his temple lovingly and Kihyun just can’t be happier. Yeah, he’s an idiot.

“I like you too.”

“I know.”

“I want to kiss you too.”

“You can do it.”

“I want to do sappy stuff with you.”

“Let’s do that then.”

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“ _Finally_ , you don’t know how long you made me wait for this.”

“No anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
